Oh, That Silence And That One Darn Word
by lukelaiandroryndean
Summary: A short, pointless oneshot of another scene to get Lorelai out of marrying Max. Read if you want, but you better review.


**Note/Rambling from me, the author, to you, my precious readers: Okay, so, major one-shot idea. I have been so obsessed with the name Burt. Or is it Bert? I like it spelled 'Burt' better. Okay, so, everything I have, I name it Burt. It is so amusing. And, well, I just remembered that Luke never did take Burt back home in that episode, you know, he just left without it, right? Well, see, i'm goona work some magic. Set after Lorelai says 'yes' (ew) to Max. Was it in the summer? Well, if it was, it's not now. Throw on a winter jacket and sprinkle some white stuff on you, because you better bet your ass that this one will be set in winter.**

**First off, I just want to thank Muffin Is Injured, for, well, being my Banana. She is the best ever-- I could ramble on and on about her, and how great she is, that she talks to me every night, and we have our ghetto/hick/LA Bitchy conversations. Feeling bad yet? Well, that was the point. **

**I also want to thank all of you for even getting this far-- I know i'm not the best fanfiction writer, you know, I tend to write deep, long poems other than fanfiction, so, it's not going to be great, but, i'm working on it. **

**Disclaimer: I own everything. That is why I am wasting my time writing fanfiction. Okay, can you feel the sarcasm? I mean seriously, why do we even need this thing? Seriously- don't sue me, I don't own anything.**

**LINE**

It was a cold Tuesday night, and Lorelai could just feel the snow coming. Something about the way things have been going lately- work was good, Rory was good, and well Max... Was great. It had been three days since the proposal, and ever since, Lorelai was in a great mood. Everything lifted off her shoulder- work seemed to go faster in anticipation to see Max, and from all the day dreaming she had been doing, all the pestering comments that came from Michel seemed to disappear.

And when it seemed like everything was going great- there was just one thing. Everyone had been bothering her to tell Luke about the engagement- and everyday she put it off. She didn't know why either. Maybe she was just busy, right? Yes, that was it, busy. Or, maybe she wasn't.

From all the pushing and shoving Rory had to do to get her out of the door, Lorelai relentlessly faced what she had to do. Give back Burt. And maybe something else. With a flower in her left hand, and good old Burt in her right, she had finally forced herself into her Jeep, in the way of the diner.

On her way she tried to think of what she would say. She couldn't flat out say that she was getting married- she didn't want it to go that way. She really wished she could just turn around and go home, he would find out eventually, right? But, she really didn't want it to turn out that way, though, she wanted to tell him, but at the same time, she didn't.

She really didn't know what the big deal was. Three words was all she had to say- 'i'm getting married', but it was more complex than that.

Luke had always been a great friend to her, actually, one of the best. You are supposed to tell friends everything, right? That's what friends are for, a face to tell some of the happiest news of your life to, or in some cases, the worst. But why she couldn't work up the courage to tell him, was beyond her thinking. She wanted to spread her happiness to Luke, so that is what she was going to do.

She pulled up in front of the diner. It was seven thirty, thirty minutes to closing.

She walked in with a smile on her face. He soon returned it. She sat down at the counter, just sitting there, not saying a word.

He pulled her mug, and filled it with coffee. He put it down in front of her.

"Aw, you know me all too well to even ask." she said as she smiled and took a sip.

"That I do. Junkie." Luke said as he once again returned the smile.

"Yeah, well, it's the java. I've gotta be a junkie."

She set the coffee down, and sat silently for a couple minutes while Luke helped the last customers.

"Want anything to eat?"

"Nope, i'm fine."

"Okay."

Silence again.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay." he said looking up from wiping down the counters.

"Well, Max, you know, you met him the other day?"

"Oh yeah. I remember." Luke said with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Well, um."

"Yeah?"

"Well.. He kind of asked me something."

Luke, knowing where this was going, looked down.

"Congratulations." he finally said after a couple seconds of silence.

"Thanks." she said giving a fake smile.

And when you think that there is no more silence left on the center of the earth, more comes.

"I need to close up, so, if you could finish your coffee.."

"Here, I think you need this. You left it the other day."

Lorelai grabbed Burt from under her feet, and gave it to him. After a moment of their eyes just staring at each others, she went out towards the door.

But, before she could walk out, he said something. "Why?"

Lorelai sniffed a little, looked up, and **giggled** a little. "I knew this is what it would come down to." she mumbled under her breath. "I don't know."

"You don't know why you said yes to him?"

"I said yes because it seemed so right. I have been in such a good mood, and everything felt like it was right in place." she let out a sort of a **giggle**, it seemed like, as there was a tear in her eyes. She looked out the window. "And, it's even snowing. I thought everything was supposed to be magical when it snowed." She looked up to him. "How did everything change when you said one word to me? Why? Is that all it took?"

"Look, I didn't mean to-"

"But, you did. It's kind of funny to think that I was so content with my answer, and after hearing that one word come out of your mouth, i'm not even sure even more. How do you have that much of an effect on me? Damnit, it's one word!"

"I just wanted to know why it was him. What makes him so much better than-"

"You?" Silence. "I don't think he is." She sat down. "I've always known what I wanted to do, and what I wanted. And, I usually got it, and was happy with it. To think that I was so stupid not even to re-think this whole thing."

She got up, and started out the door.

"Lorelai-" Luke said, feeling bad for what he had started.

"Don't worry Luke. I've got to take care of something." She smiled.

She walked out the door, but suddenly walked back in, and approached him.

She wrapped her arms around him, in a warm, embracing hug. "Thank you. I will never doubt the saying that one word could change everything, ever again." Luke smiled, maybe he shouldn't feel so bad.

She once again leaned toward him, but this time with her lips, as she gave him a nice, passionate kiss.

As she walked out the door, she said, "And my snow theory lives."

She got in her car, and started dialing a familiar number, for the last time.

"Yes it does." he replied back to her comment, as he smiled, shut the lights off, and headed to go sleep.

LINE

Did you like? I didn't. Okay, it wasn't all about Burt.. I thought it would be, I wanted it to be, but my mind led me elsewhere. I think it was short, and there wasn't enough content. Oh well, i'm not near perfect, nor will I ever be. If you are reading this- review. If you weren't planning on it, even a 'Fishsticks' would be nice. Oh, and Banana-- those extra giggles were **just** for you.

I love you all,

Cassie


End file.
